Nothing is Ever as It Screams
by skies-R-Blue
Summary: Takes place after the fourth one but Cammie has come back, full of SpyIMing, pranks, missions and much much more :L pairings are Zammie, Gex, Jiz and Nacey. Not the best summary but oh well :L
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's Ever as it Seems

Hey! This is my first fanfic for Gallagher girls and is filled with truth or dare spyIMing, missions and pranks! I hope to do more! I do not own any of these awesome characters or ANYTHING from the actual books! Those all completely belong to Alley carter! Thanks!

Spy IMing - made for only blackthorne boys, Gallagher girls and other spy societies approved by the spy networking homepage.

IMing names:

Cameron Anne Morgan – Chame1eonxxx

Zachary Goode – toogoode!;)

Rebecca Baxter – xBrit-bombshellx

Elizabeth Sutton – b00kw00rm!

Macey Mchenry – Glmorous!x

Grant Newman – Hot-stuff!

Jonas Anderson – /Hcker/*

Nick: NInga-nIck!

Chapter 1

(XBrit-Bombshellx logged on)

(Hot-Stuff! Logged on)

Hot-stuff! : Hello my beautiful British bombshell ;)

XBrit-Bombshellx: ACHEM! Who's the 1 naming themselves HOTSTUFF!

Hot-stuff!: Just coz you know I am :L

XBrit-Bombshellx: ummm… no grant just no!

Hot-stuff!: Bex just face it… I'm hotter than you!

XBrit-Bombshellx: quit quoting twilight!

(Chame1eonxxx has logged on)

Chame1eonxxx: Hello people, here to make all your lives all that bit more interesting :L I mean honestly quoting twilight? What could have reduced you to that?

XBrit-bombshellx: CAMMIE! Where have you been :O! You left that note and just… ran way! I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WORRIED!

Hot-stuff: ummm hey cam :L

Chame1eonxxx: yes hello to you too grant now to bex I'm sooooo sorry it was just I was putting everyone in danger and …

XBrit-Bombshellx: this is IMing you can't run out of breathe so where are you? Why are you IMing?

Chame1eonxxx: umm yes about that …. Well yes you can run out of breath ANYWHERE even IMing and on the other matter

I'm afraid I can't tell you that.

Xbrit-bombshellX: cam! Why are you being so…. cryptic!

Hot-stuff!: ah but she means is "Why are you being so …. ZACH!"

Chame1eonxxx: ha ha very funny :L

XBrit-Bombshellx: Actually I think for a change Grant might be on to something there! Zach have you hacked Cammie's IM account?

Chame1eonxxx: ITS MEEEEE! And fine I don't like being compared to Zach so I'll tell you!

Hot-stuff!: translation " I don't like being compared to a BOY so I'll tell you!"

Chame1eonxxx: fine. YES! Grant you're almost as good as Macey at translations!

Hot-stuff!: yes Zach asks for them a lot…

Chame1eonxxx: really? Anyway well the CIA finally cracked the circles security code and all there systems went down, unfortunately we couldn't completely take them down but it will take weeks for them to get up and running again soooooooooo I GET A BREAK!

Xbrit-bombshellX: hmmmmm I'm still not so sure you're not Zach :/

Chame1eonxxx: wait a sec… bex. Are you questioning my sexuality?

(toogoode!;) logged on)

Toogoode!;): sexuality? What are you guys talking about?

OHHHHH just read the whole convo and grant? Really? Quoting twilight! Btw I solemnly swear I have not hacked GG's account

Chame1eonxxx: SEE!

Xbrit-bombshellX: ahh but maybe cammie has hacked Zachary's account and he has hacked hers, problem solved!

Toog00de!;): huh? You lost me.

Chame1ionxxx: just give up!

Xbrit-bombshellX: NEVER!

Chame1eonxxx: Anyway blackthorne boy. Miss me?

Toogoode!;): I'm afraid that information is classified (smirk)

Hot-stuff!: Okkkk so maybe that is Zach!

Chame1eonxxx: see told you so! Anyway. My darling Zach I thought you'd be more worried about me? Or at least ask where I was?

Toogoode!;): Oh but my dear I already knew.

Chame1eonxxx: :O :O :O !

Toogoode!;): (points to self) spy! (smirk)

Hot-stuff!:… or he just saw the convo above?

Chame1eonxxx: URGHHHH! You are so annoying!

Toogoode!;): annoying? Me? Gallagher girl sometimes I wonder if you're GOODE enough for me :L

Chame1eonxxx: Oh but blackthorne boy I am MORGAN Goode enough for you! (smirk)

Toogoode!;): GOOD USE OF SURNAME GALLAGHER GIRL!

(Glmorous!x logged on)

Glmrous!x: hello my people! And helllooo zachattack! Where have you bee hiding?

Chame1eonxxx: ZACHATTACK! Rofl!

Xbrit-bombshellX: ROFL!

Hot-stuff!: zach my boy you just lost your manly hood to Macey McHenry! ROFLROFLROFL! And he hasn't been hiding he's been moping around with me whining that cammie left him behind!

Toogoode!;): You should NOT have just said that

Hot-stuff!: yeah… you know what I'm beginning to regret it myself, so lets just leave it at that... infact I think I better go now…

Toogoode!;): yeah you better! And you better run fast!

(Hot-stuff! Has logged off)

(toogoode!;) has logged off)

Glmorous!x; How I wish this had webcam!

(B00kw0rm! Has logged on)

B00kw0rm!: I could possibly make that happen?

Glmorous!x: please do! (bats eyelashes madly) pretty pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top!

B00kw0rm!: … OK! I do luuuuuuve a challenge I'm just getting through the firewall now!

Xbrit-bombshellX: zach… moping… about… cammie! So much fun to imagine

Glmrous!x: well at least you know he likes you!

Chame1eonxxx: NOW I FEEL BAD! :'(

Glmorous!x: so Cam where exactly are you?

Chame1eonxxx: Nebraska? Why?

Glmorous!x: Liz can you get hold of 3 plane tickets to Nebraska please

B00kw0rm!: sure no problem, also webcam is almost working!

Chame1eonxxx: MACE! You don't need to do this! I'm fine!

Xbrit-bombshellX: ahh but this isn't for you!

Chame1eonxxx: what? O-o

B00kw0rm!: cam you really are slow today! We haven't seen you in over a month! WE WANT to see you and there is NOTHING you can do to stop us! Oh and Macey you can use the webcam now

Glmrous!x: ohhh goody! Sorry guys going on webcam with zach so I can see him beat up grant!

Xbrit-bombshellX: SOUNDS FUN! I'm coming to!

Chame1eonxxx: Oooooh! Me too!

(Chame1eonxxx has logged off)

(Glmorous!x has logged off )

(Xbrit-bombshellX has logged off)

b00kw0rm!: even though everyone's logged off I have to say this JONAS HAS JUST COME INTO MY ROOM!

(b00kw0rm! Has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Chame1eonxxx has logged on)

(Toogoode!;) has logged on)

Chame1eonxxx: hey blackthorne boy ;)

Toogoode!;): cam I need to ask you something

Chame1eonxxx: yeah?

Toogoode!;): why did you leave me? Don't you care about me?

Chame1eonxxx: Zach! I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me! It wasn't that I didn't care! I will ALWAYS care about you :)

Toogoode!;): Same goes for me :) cammie I …

Chame1eonxxx: yeah?

Toogoode!;): calm down Gallagher girl :L I well.. I'll tell you l8r

Chame1eonxxx: what? NOW!

Toogoode!;): later (smirk)

Chame1eonxxx: ARGHHHH! You're so stubborn! :L

Toogoode!;): Gallagher Girl… will you go out with me?

Chame1eonxxx: what? Really! Seriously?

Toogoode!;): YES! Even though I know the answer already (smirk)

Chame1eonxxx: oh really? Well no then!

Toogoode!;): ok then (smirk)

Chame1eonxxx: ARGHH! You are. Just. So. ANNOYING!... in a good way :L

Toogoode!;): so I'll take that as a yes then ;)

Chame1eonxxx: FINE! Yes! Wait.. YES YES YES! :) xxxx

Toogoode!;): Oh and also you have to promise me you'll never run away again… at least not without me, I was so worried! About you I.. I thought you were dead! So promise?

Chame1eonxxx: well uhh we'll talk about it l8r :L

Toogoode!;): Cameron please!

(Glmorous!x has logged on)

(hot-stuff! has logged on)

(Xbrit-bombshellX has logged on)

(B00kw0rm! has logged on)

(NInga-Nick! has logged on)

Xbrit-bombshellX: AWWWW THAT IS SOOOOOO CUTE!

NInga-NIck!: yep :L I also love the fact that by now all of blackthorne and Gallagher know you 2 are going out :L

Glmorous!x: don't you just love Jonas and Liz and their AMAZING hacking skills :L

Chame1eonxxx: (hits head against desk)

Toogoode!;): (smirk)

B00kw0rm!: awwwww! Btw cam, zach, Jonas is with me! Oh and he says its really cute too!

Chame1eonxxx: EVERYONE! AT BLACKTHORNE **AND** GALLAGHER!LIZ, BEX AND MACEY I WOULD WATCH YOUR BACKS

Hot-stuff!: oh so that doesn't include me then? :L ZACH AND CAMMIE SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

Chame1eonxxx: Ahh poor naive grant:L the only reason I won't do anything to you is because Zach is already on his way, isn't that right Zach?

(Toogoode!;) has logged off)

hot-stuff!: not again!

(hot-stuff! Has logged off)

NInga-NIck!: ok… bye!

(NInga-NIck! Has logged off)

Glmorous!x: Cammie won't hurt US girls. We are too amazing!

Chame1eonxxx: too amazing huh?

(Chame1eonxxx has logged off)

Glmorous!x: I'm sure she's just trying to scare us, right?

XBrit-BombshellX: yeah, totally!

B00kw0rm!: guys I'm starting to get worried… so is Jonas. WHY did we do this again?

Glmorous!x: For fun! me and Nick thought…

Xbrit-bombshellX: OH YEAH! IT WAS YOU AND NICK WHO THOUGHT OF THIS BBRRILLIANNT IDEA!

Wait, guys someone's unlocking my door.

Glmorous!x: oh … right

XBrit-Bombshellx: CAMMIE! IS! IN! MY! ROOM! FROM! NEBRASKA! And if you were wondering… She looks angry!

(3 hours later)

XBrit-BombshellX: OW OW OW OW

B00kw0rm!: CAMERON MORGAN! YOU **BROKE** MY LAPTOP! AND ZACK, YOU **BROKE** JONAS'S! NOW WE ARE USING THE **LIBRARY** IN TOWN!

Hot-Stuff!: I want my mommy!

Glmorous!x: calm down guys! You are SO immature :L

XBrit-BombshellX: Immature? IMMATURE! Who thought of this whole plan in the first place! Any way what did she do to you?

Glmorous!x: wellll… do you mean before or after she beat me up because before she threw ALL my clothes out the window then after completely RUINED! My precious MAKEUP!

XBrit-BombshellX: wow… I'm starting to think Cam and Zach have some serioussss anger problems…

(chame1eonxxx has logged on)

Chame1eonxxx: Hey guys! :)

Glmorous!x: … or mood swings?

Chame1eonxxx: GUESS WHAT!

Glmorous!x: what? That you just tortured three spies in training?

Chame1eonxxx: no. When I got back home after doing that… ummm training exercise? I found mom was there with… !he woke up! :D :D :D

Xbrit-bombshellX: ! :O :) :D wait, so he is with you right now?

Chame1eonxxx: Yup! :L

XBrit-BombshellX: Liz have you got those plane tickets?

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I didn't update for a while but I'm realllllly! Busy at the moment with plays, colds and HOMEWORK! :L I'll try to update ASP! Please tell me what you think of this chapter? **


End file.
